Les péchés capitaux sont utiles à Tsuna!
by Elimalia
Summary: Tsuna découvre ses sentiments grâce aux péchés capitaux et à ses amis. Ou comment vouloir donner de l'argent à Mammon alors que celui-ci n'en veux pas!
1. La paresse

**Disclaimer :** J'ai caché Hibari et Tsuna dans mon tiroir, Squalo et la Varia sont sous mon lit ! Vous y croyez ? 'Faut pas…ils appartiennent à Akira Amano. Bouh !

**Rating :** M (il faut juste être patient pour le lemon, il sera enfin là !^^)

**Paring :** On ne me change pas, un 1827 ! Tout ce que j'aime lire et écrire !

**Note :** Bonjour, voici ma première fiction sur Reborn et ma première fiction comportant plusieurs chapitres ! J'espère que vous saurez appréciez l'humour et l'histoire sans trop voir les fautes d'orthographe ! Sur-ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Les péchés capitaux sont utiles à Tsuna !**

Chapitre 1 : La paresse.

_« L'amour est l'affaire du paresseux, mais la paresse de l'occupé » - __Edward George Bulwer Lytton, Ier baron Lytton._

Huit heures moins le quart, un jeune adolescent dormait tranquillement dans son lit douillet, rêvant d'un petit lion répondant du nom de Natsu gambadant dans un champ en…sonnant ?

BIP BIP BIP !

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda son réveil et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Le châtain se leva en précipitation, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers en se cassant trois fois la figure ! Et oui la chance « Tsunariène » est toujours aussi mauvaise même avec de l'expérience acquise ! Une fois les escaliers dévalés, notre héros courra dans la cuisine, prit la moitié du toast de Lambo –qui piqua une crise pas possible- et traça jusqu'au Lycée.

Tsuna franchit la grille juste au moment de la sonnerie, il souffla un bon pour reprendre son souffle, et il remarqua que son tuteur était posé sur sa tête et le regardait avec un air qui ne voulait rien dire de bon.

-REBORN ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! J'aurais pu me faire tuer par Hibari-san !, s'écria Tsuna.

-Mais Tsuna, rétorqua ce dernier d'un air innocent, c'est toi qui me dis tout le temps d'arrêter de te réveiller ! Pour une fois que j'ai suivis ce que tu me disais, toi tu fâches !

-Euh…Roh ! Je te demande juste de ne plus me réveiller comme tu le fais ! Trouve juste un autre moyen !

-Je fais ce que je veux dame-Tsuna ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si paresseux ! A partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir te lever tout seul !, Répliqua Reborn, et au fait pour ce qui est de Hibari, je te souhaite bonne chance, il arrive ! Ciaossu !

Et c'est sur cette fin de phrase pas du tout inquiétante, il disparu en laissant le loisir à Tsuna de voir ce qui l'attendait : un préfet ayant l'aire d'une humeur guillerette, près à faire un gros câlin à Tsuna !

-Kami korosu !

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !, Notre froussard international s'enfuya en voyant Hibari sortir ses tonfas. Tsuna atterrit devant sa salle de classe, il toqua et entra.

-Et bien monsieur Sawada, lui dit le professeur, être en retard est une habitude chez vous ! Allez vous assoir et je ne veux aucune vague venant de vous !

Tsunayoshi alla s'assoir à sa place sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades et ceux inquiets de ses amis. Il avait vraiment la flemme de répliquer quoi que se soit à qui que se soit. Le professeur poursuivit son cour, le châtain ne compris pas grand-chose comme à son habitude.

Il repensa à ce début de journée. Déjà Reborn ne l'avait pas réveillé et lui avait dit qu'il devait se lever tout seul désormais. Un coup au moral, un ! Parce que mine de rien, les réveils de son tuteur était peut être spéciaux, il n'en est pas moins que sans lui, Tsuna se serait levé plus tard que maintenant. Quand même, il était un vrai feignant, un paresseux !

Deuxièmement, quand il avait vu Hibari, quelque chose en lui s'était « réveillée ». Son cœur battait plus vite, ses mains étaient moites. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne voulait rien savoir ! Ca devait être l'aura que dégageait le préfet, elle était effrayante. Il retenu un frisson.

Après cette conclusion –qui nous indique que Tsuna est vraiment aveugle- pour le moins pertinente (FAUX !), son regard se dirigea vers Kyoko. Il avait fait un trait dessus depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Haru à proférer des injures envers Yamamoto, qui était pour elles nul et sans intérêt. Tsuna avait était déçu de son comportement. Il s'était mis en colère lors d'une réunion dans le futur où les filles s'étaient mises à critiquer son gardien de la pluie. Tsuna leur avait dit sa façon de penser et qu'elle ne devait plus approcher la famille sous peine d'avoir de gros problèmes. Takeshi en avait pleuré, ce qui était rare. Tout les deux s'étaient rapprochés encore plus qu'avant, ils s'étaient dévoilés beaucoup de choses, et Tsuna le considérait comme son meilleur amis. Maintenant les deux filles n'approchaient plus la famiglia, Ryohei était en froid avec sa sœur et Hana n'était plus la meilleur amie de Kyoko. Cette dernière avait dit à Hana qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'Haru et elle avaient vécu. Tsuna avait retrouvé Kurokawa en pleure, il lui avait expliqué la situation, elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Le décimo l'avait entrainée avec elle, Hana et lui avait partagés beaucoup de choses sur leurs visions du monde. Yamamoto les avaient rejoins, et, ensemble ils avaient formés un trio improbable et inséparable au grand daim de Gokudera (ce dernier n'était pas mis à l'écart pour autant). Hana faisait désormais partie de la famille, elle avait même montré des aptitudes au combat, le lancé de tout et n'importe quoi, même un canard en plastique devenait une arme de catégorie 6 dans ses mains !

Un dring retentissant réveilla Tsuna, il ne s'était même pas rendus compte qu'il s'était endormi. Ses amis le rejoignirent.

-Alors Tsuna, tu t'es encore endormi ? Tu pensais à qui ? A Hibari ? Coooool !, le charia Hana – cette dernière était une fan de yaoi et avait mis beaucoup de couples ensemble notamment Takeshi et Gokudera.

-Sérieux Tsuna ? Tu aime Hibari ? Mais faut fêter ça !, s'écria Yamamoto. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mis à part une abeille de la taille d'un bébé qui se mit à sourire pas comme une abeille est sensé sourire (si tant soit peu qu'une abeille sache sourire).

-Mais non ! , s'écria Tsuna, Qui t'as mis ça dans la tête Hana ?! Nan Hayato ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'assure que je ne l'aime pas ! Takeshi ne me regarde pas avec le même air que Gokudera, on dirait deux pamplemousses bleus en arrêt cardiaque avec détecteur de fumée dans les fesses ! Et Hana arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Oula ! Tu es dur Tsuna ! Faut que tu me laisse réaliser mon fantasme ! Même si Hibari fait un peu peur, je suis sûre qu'il éprouve des sentiments envers toi ! Il n'y a que toi qu'il épargne quand tu arrive en retard, rétorqua la seule fille du groupe.

-Ca doit être parce qu'il est exaspéré de me voir arrivé TOUT les matins en retard !, se défendit l'accusé.

-Tu parle, répliqua Hayato (ce dernier avait perdus l'habitude du « juudaime »), il adore trop les combats pour laisser n'importe qui en paix !

C'est sur cette réplique que Tsuna s'en alla sur le toit non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Hayato, enfin…le regard noir de Tsuna n'était pas trop effrayant, c'est surtout parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à répliquer qu'il lança son mini-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue !

Une fois sur le toit, Ryohei entra comme un boulet de canon (: en défonçant une pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandée !)

-TSUNAAAAAAAA ! Rejoins mon clu…mmpf !

Hana l'avait embrassée avant qu'il n'ai put finir sa phrase, car oui ces deux là sortait ensemble. C'était Ryohei qui avait fait le premier pas au plus grand bonheur d'Hana. Depuis les deux tourtereaux vivaient un bonheur sans fin.

-Merci Hana, dit Tsuna, grâce à ça je te pardonne pour ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure !

-Chouette ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent !, sautilla cette dernière.

-Ouais même quand tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de Tsuna tu peux le faire Hana, confirma Ryohei.

-Dis dis Tsuna, si j'embrasse Hayato est ce que tu me pardonne ?, s'enquit Takeshi.

-Euh… tu fais ce que tu veux Take', embrasse ton petit-ami si tu en a envie !, rétorqua Tsuna.

-Merci Tsu' !

Et Yamamoto se retourna à l'endroit où était sensé être Gokudera et il ne vit qu'un mot : _Ecoute sale joueur de Baseball, je t'interdis de m'embrasser sans mon autorisation…quoique…NON ! Tu ne m'embrasse pas point ! Bon, tu sais où je suis donc tu à intérêt à venir IMMEDIATEMENT ‼_

-Euh désolé tout le monde, j'ai un truc à faire, s'excusa Takeshi.

Et hop ! Une deuxième personne portée disparue avec un mot que lui seul à lu.

-J'suis déçue, déclara Hana, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ce mot !

-C'est pas grave amour ! Je connais un endroit où tu pourras lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce mot !

-Euh je suis désolée Tsuna, je vais devoir te laisser seul un petit moment !

-Ah bon ?, questionna ce dernier (et oui Tsuna est l'innocence même !), euh…si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas !

-Merci Tsu' t'es un amour ‼, s'exclama Hana en suivant un Ryohei particulièrement pressé. Elle disparue non sans avoir fait un bisou à Tsuna, preuve de toute sa reconnaissance.

Et Tsuna se retrouva seul, il fit un grand sourire, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir un peu !

Ce qu'il avait oublié c'est qu'il était midi, et que le préfet en chef avait pour habitude de venir faire sa sieste sur le même toit ! C'est un Tsuna endormi que retrouva Hibari en ouvrant la porte, ce dernier observa le plus petit un long moment. C'est comme si son cerveau avait décidé de partir en vacance au Bahamas ! Après dix minutes de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de reluquage, le brun décida qu'il avait la paresse de réveiller le châtain. Il s'installa de telle sorte à pouvoir observer Tsuna de loin.

Quand la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentie, Tsuna se réveilla tout doucement et se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait dormir encore un peu sous la chaleur du soleil. Une ombre au dessus de lui coupa court à toutes ses belles pensées, le châtain ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gris de son gardien du nuage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné que le préfet ne lui ai pas encore mis ses tonfas dans le bide.

-Herbivore, vas en cours.

-Euh…encore cinq minutes ?, demanda le futur boss pas trop sûr de lui.

-En cours. Ca a sonné depuis un quart d'heure.

-D'accord d'accord !, Tsuna se pressa vers sa salle de classe, il entra et le scénario du matin se rejoua.

-Alors Tsunayoshi Sawada, déclara le professeur avec un ton moqueur, à croire que vous dormez tout le temps, vous savez la paresse n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, asseyez-vous en silence et je ne veux pas vous entendre de l'heure, quoique…vous risquez de vous endormir !

Tsuna, blessé, alla s'assoir et ne manqua pas les regards haineux de ses amis envers son professeur. Cela le rassura d'avoir des amis qui tiennent à lui. Il ignora superbement les rires moqueur de ses camarades et s'endormi pour oublier cette journée assez particulière avec Hibari.

Hibari, Hibari. Ca avait été le sujet principal de ce lundi. Il avait été dans la seule remarque de son tuteur, dans les conversations avec ses amis. Il s'était même réveillé avec lui au dessus. Et pas une fois il l'avait frappé. C'était étonnant, Hibari devait être malade, c'était la seule solution à son comportement étrange. Tsuna repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hana : « _Je suis sûre qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi ! Il n'y a que toi qu'il épargne quand tu arrive en retard »_ ….Non non et non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il rigola dans son sommeil. Il décida de tout oublier de cette journée mis à part qu'il allait devoir se lever tout seul…oh la poisse, il avait la flemme…

_« Que la paresse soit un des péchés capitaux nous fait douter des six autres »_ - _Robert Sabatier_

Et voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et une petite anecdote : Je ne déteste pas Kyoko ni Haru, je voulais juste ne pas les faire participer dans cette fiction, mais je voulais que Hana ai un rôle un peu plus important. Pour les fans de ces deux filles je tiens juste à dire que je préfère Hana que Haru et Kyoko ! Voili voilou ! Faites moi part de vos impression, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci ! Bye see you !


	2. L'envie

**Disclaimer :** J'ai offert des chamallows à Byakuran aujourd'hui !^^ Eh non, tout ces personnages sont à Akira Amano !

**Paring :** 1827, ça n'a pas changé depuis !

**Rating :** M, patientez patientez ça viendra !

**Note :** Hello ! C'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie beaucoup toute les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Une petite pensée pour Typhaine qui se reconnaitra et pour xXxGokuderaxBelxXx avec laquelle j'ai partagé un petit délire ! Sinon merci pour les autres ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Les péchés capitaux sont utiles à Tsuna !**

Chapitre 2 : L'envie

_« Dieu s'aigrit. Il envie à l'Homme sa mortalité » - __Jacques Rigaut._

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda avec appréhension son réveil. Sept heures et quart. Il se leva précipitamment n'y croyant pas le moins du monde, il secoua son pauvre réveil (celui-ci râla, il n'avait pas pût avoir la joie de voir Tsuna paniquer !) et esquissa un sourire. Il était à l'heure ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'habilla tranquillement et descendit les escaliers de la façon la plus calme qui soit. Une fois dans la cuisine, il fit un grand câlin à sa mère qui était surprise de voir son fils levé à cette heure là.

Tsuna alla s'assoir et au moment il allait prendre une tartine, il vit un petit truc vert passer à deux centimètres de son nez. Il lâcha tout et mis les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

-J'ai rien fais ! Je te le jure Reborn ! Alors pose Léon sur ton chapeau, s'il te plait !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Tu fais comment ? Moi je le trouve très bien là où il est ! Pas toi ?, rétorqua le tuteur.

-N-non ?, prononça Tsuna d'une petite voix, mais je le trouve mign-PARFAIT sur ton chapeau dans sa forme initiale ! Pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui ?

-C'est hors-de-question, tu vois, Léon avait envie de s'entrainer en ce beau jour ! Tiens, il est l'heure, je dois y aller ! Ciassou !, remarqua Reborn avec un sourire sadique.

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers la pendule avec un pressentiment assez mauvais. Huit heure moins cinq. La vie de Tsuna passa devant ses yeux, et sans déjeuner et en chaussettes, il fonça vers le Lycée en maudissant Reborn pour le mettre toujours en retard même s'il s'était levé à l'heure. La sonnerie avait déjà sonnée depuis une bonne demi-heure quand notre héros arriva.

Il vit Hibari courir vers lui avec ses tonfas avec sûrement l'envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine de crier et redoubla d'effort pour aller un peu plus vite. Cela marcha car, point de Hibari il ne vit quand il arriva devant la porte. Il souffla un bon coup et entra.

-Alors vous voila monsieur Sawada ! J'ai cru que vous ne seriez pas là ! AH, qu'est ce que vous faites de vos nuits ?! En tout cas vous ne révisez pas vu vos notes ! Allez vous assoir et EN SILENCE !

Tsuna, dépité, alla s'assoir sans vraiment d'envie. Il regarda un instant le tableau et détourna vite les yeux de peur d'être encore plus perdu avec toutes ces formules qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
C'est une fois assit qu'il remarqua un détail assez embarrassant, il avait une belle érection. Le châtain se demanda s'il devait commencer à paniquer. Il attendit un peu, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il leva la main.

-Monsieur ? , demanda Tsuna, est ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas bien.

-…. De toute manière même en cours vous n'écoutez pas grand-chose alors ça ne changera pas beaucoup si vous êtes dehors, vous pouvez y aller.

Tsuna de dirigea vitesse grand V vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il détacha sa ceinture puis son pantalon et regarda son boxer, une bosse proéminente narguait notre héros. Il soupira et se demanda comment il avait pût bander alors que rien n'avait suscité le désir chez lui. Il retira doucement son boxer et laissa son membre gorgé de plaisir à l'air. D'une main tremblante, Tsuna le prit en main essayant de s'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait du bien il ferma les yeux et commença des vas et viens lents, qui le firent gémir doucement. Le châtain s'imagina dans les bras d'une personne brune, d'un brun aussi beau que les plumes d'un corbeau. Cet inconnu avait des yeux gris orageux, froid, distant mais dont on pouvait voir de l'amour. Tsuna accéléra, son érection se gonflait, il cru qu'il allait exploser sous cette sensation, des râles et des gémissements de plus en plus fort s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

-Aaah~ oui, oui…..mmmh !

Tsuna n'était plus que gémissements. Son cœur battait plus fort, ce bel inconnu lui faisait perdre la tête. Il le touchait partout, allant du visage sans toucher ses lèvres jusqu'à son membre sans le prendre en bouche. Tsunayoshi voulait, le voulait. Un de ses doigts se faufila jusqu'à son intimité, il gémit plus fort, son doigt fit le tour plusieurs fois, le rendant fous, puis il le pénétra doucement. Tsuna haleta, il inséra un autre doigt en lui puis un troisième, s'imaginant que le brun aux yeux orageux lui procurait toutes ces sensations qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Ses doigt touchèrent une petite tâche en lui qui lui fit crier de plaisir il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à tant qu'il explose. Il éjacula tout en criant. Tsuna était haletant, pas encore remit de ce moment. Il s'était déjà soulagé mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait eu pareil sensations qu'à ce moment là. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il nettoya les toilettes, et se dirigea vers le toit. De toute manière ça aller bientôt sonner.

Il repensa à l'homme qu'il s'était imaginé, il lui était vaguement familier. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Il n'eu pas le temps de penser autre chose que la sonnerie retentissa. Il attendit cinq minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur ses amis.

-TSUNAAAAAAAAA !, cria Hana presque en pleurs, Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis dis !

-Je vais bien Hana, la rassura Tsuna, c'est juste que je ne pouvais plus supporter le prof, c'était étouffant ! C'est tout ! Calme-toi !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps là ?, le questionna Takeshi.

-Et bien…euh….je me suis promené, réponda-t-il pas trop confiant.

-Avec Hibari dans les couloirs ?!, dit Gokudera avec de grands yeux, Et bien ! Tu t'es pas fais chopée j'espère !

-Mais mon ange, s'il s'était fait chopée comme tu dis, il ne serait pas là pour en parler, rétorqua Yamamoto.

-Mais non, vous vous trompez les garçons ! C'est justement parce que c'est Tsuna qu'Hibari le laisse faire ce qu'il veut ! Alala, c'est trop mignon !

-Euh Hana, demanda Tsuna encore moins confiant qu'au départ, qu'est ce tu veux dire par la ?

-Ben c'est évident Tsuna, lui confia Takeshi, elle dit que toi et Hibari c'est le grand amour !

-Mais non ! C'est faux ! Hibari ne m'aime pas ! D'ailleurs ce matin, il m'a foncé dessus avec ses tonfas ! Si c'est pas une preuve !

-Tsunaaaaaaa ! Rejoins mon club de boxe !, cria un Ryohei entrant en trombe et recouvert de bandages.

-AMOUR ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?, questionna Hana qui était déjà prête à défendre son petit-ami les manches relevées et une tomate/grenade (Mais d'où sort-elle ça ?) à la main.

-Hein ? Ca ? Nan mais c'est rien ! C'est juste que ce matin j'était un peu en retard et j'ai vu Tsuna franchir le portail de Namimori. J'ai voulu aller le voir mais ce petit bougre court assez vite ! Et au moment où j'allais le choper j'ai vu Hibari qui fonçait vers moi avec ses tonfas à découvert ! Et du coup, Tsuna s'en est sorti indemne mais moi…Et ben j'ai fais un combat avec Hibari ! Mouahahahah !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dit petit bougre, celui-ci se dit qu'il était mal tombé. Tsuna voulu creuser un trou pour sauter dedans. Voyant l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami, Takeshi vint à sa rescousse :

-Au fait Tsuna, quand tu était partis, le prof à parlé d'une sortie en pleine air. Il à dit qu'on ferait ça dans quelque jours et qu'on devait être par groupes de deux. C'est génial, tu ne trouve pas !

-Oh super ! C'est trop génial !, s'enthousiasma-t-il, On va pouvoir prendre l'air !…Mais attends, on est cinq dans le groupe, quelqu'un va se retrouver seul !

-Ben, en fait, on s'est tous dit ça, expliqua Gokudera, et le serpent qu'est le prof nous à dit que les groupes étaient déjà fait et qu'on allait savoir les résultats après la pause. Donc on est tous impatients !

-Et tu sais quoi ? Hibari participe aussi ! C'est trop génial !, s'extasia Hana qui en rajouta une couche, je suis sûre que tu vas te retrouver avec lui !

-Mais….mais tu sa-

-Nan ! Tsuna va se retrouver avec l'un d'entre nous ! C'est obligé !, répliqua Ryohei qui n'était pas d'accord avec sa petite amie. Hibari va carrément le tuer !

-Amour… tu n'as rien suivi ! Hibari et Tsuna sont fait l'un pour l'autre mais celui-là est complètement bouché et ne veut rien entendre ! Je suis sûre que Hibari éprouve des sentiments envers Tsuna !

Tsuna voyait le désastre qui s'étalait devant lui, impuissant. Le désastre en question comportait une Hana qui menaçait son petit-ami à coup de pamplemousse avec des tâches bizarres, et un Takeshi qui essayait de convaincre un Gokudera que lui et Hibari étaient parfaits ensemble. Notre héros soupira un grand coup et commença à faire un pas, puis deux pas et au final courut jusqu'à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avant que Tsuna puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et on découvrit un Kyoya particulièrement en rogne.

-Où comptais-tu aller herbivore ?

-Euh, euh, aux toilettes ?, répondit Tsuna.

Hibari le regarda avec ses yeux gris, comme si il transperçait Tsuna avec seulement ses yeux orageux. Le châtain frissonna de peur ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas trop, mais voyant qu'Hibari ne faisait rien il décida de foncer vers les dites toilettes. Sauf que le préfet en décida autrement il ferma la porte d'un coup de tonfas avant que Tsuna ne puisse mettre son plan en marche. Ce dernier ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de voir le brun foncer avec tonfas vers le petit groupe ou s'il devait commencer à creuser des tombes. Une fois tout le monde calmé, Hibari l'air un peu plus content reparti comme si de rien n'était, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Tsuna qui était le seul indemne. Ce dernier remarqua que Hibird n'était pas avec lui.

-Pose ta question herbivore.

-Euh…où…où est Hibird ?, commença Tsuna, d'habitude il est toujours avec toi.

La seule réponse qu'eu Tsuna fut un sourire énigmatique du préfet qui parti tranquillement.  
Tsunayoshi resta un moment statufié, les yeux d'Hibari lui disait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Puis le châtain décida d'aller réveiller ses amis dans le coma. Il constata que Hana et Takeshi s'en était mieux sortis que les deux autres, allez savoir pourquoi ! (J'ai une petite idée moi !^^)

-Aller tout le monde ! Debout, ça va bientôt sonner ! On va savoir les résultats de la sortie !

Voyant que seul Gokudera et Ryohei s'étaient réveillés, Tsuna opta pour une méthode plus perfide.

-Ohlala ! Gokudera, Ryohei ! Que faites-vous ?! Goku' pourquoi est ce que tu gémis comme ça ? (innocent mais astucieux le Tsuna !)

Les deux absents se réveillèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « varia » ! L'un avec son katana et sa boîte arme activée l'autre avec une sorte de bazooka et des pamplemousses bleu en guise de munitions !

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?, questionnèrent les deux en même temps, ils avaient l'air d'être en rogne. Tsuna éclata de rire devant les deux dangers publics. Ces derniers ne comprirent d'abord pas, puis après un instant de réflexion et de regards vers leurs petits-amis qui étaient en règles, ils se tournèrent vers leur meilleur ami qui était plié en deux.

-Tsunaaaaaa ! C'est pas drôle !, s'écria Hana

-C'est vrai, affirma Yamamoto, on aurait pu tirer ou tranché n'importe quoi n'importe où !

-Ahahah ! Je suis désolé mais vous ne vous réveillaient pas alors j'ai utilisé les grand moyens !

-Bon on y va maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé ? C'est dans la cour vu que toutes les classes y participent !

La joyeuse bande s'en alla dans la cour et une fois là-bas ils attendirent leurs noms.

_-Kurokawa Hana avec Sasagawa Ryohei…_

-Trop cool !, s'écria Hana en embrassant son petit-ami.

Tsuna les regarda avec joie, ces deux tourtereaux ne se quittent jamais après tout !

_-Gokudera Hayato avec Yamamoto Takeshi…_

Les deux garçons se sautèrent dans les bras. Tsuna se tendit il ne rester plus que lui dans le groupe et il avait surpris Hana et Gokudera faire un pari. Hana avait dit qu'il finirait avec Hibari et Hayato avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le châtain savait que parier avec Hana était mauvais pour qui que se soit !

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna se tendit, le stress était à son apogée. Hana avait sorti des photos et Hayato avait fait de même le pari sûrement.

_-avec Hibari Kyoya…_

Le décimo ne savait s'il avait envie de pleurer ou de s'enfuir. Hana cria de joie, prit les photos que Hayato avait dans sa main et les rangea avec celles qu'elle avait dans une mystérieuse pochette. Tsuna, remit de ses émotions repéra Hibari pas très loin de lui, il le regarda et Kyoya tourna les yeux vers lui, Tsuna vit quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, mais le préfet tourna la tête en direction du podium où était le proviseur. Tout ce que notre héros vit après c'est le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son gardien. Un sourire discret mais assez voyant pour que le juudaime puisse le voir. Ce sourire, il était magnifique se dit-il, Tsunayoshi avait envie, il avait envie de revoir ce sourire si magnifique qui faisait battre son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…

_« Dès que la Chance entre quelque part, l'Envie aussitôt fait le siège et engage le combat » __- Léonard De Vinci._

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de laisser une review constructive ou encourageante pour moi, ce serait super !^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !^^


	3. La colère

**Disclaimer : **Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas ! Ils sont à Akira Amano !

**Rating :** Ca a commencé, donc vous devez savoir que c'est M !

**Paring :** 1827, à force, ça doit être rentré dans vos petites têtes ! ^^

**Note :** Holà ! C'est encore moi ! Je dois être inspirée parce que je poste de plus en plus souvent !^^ Bon j'ai plus grand-chose à dire alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Les péchés capitaux sont utiles à Tsuna !**

Chapitre 3 : La colère.

_« Celui qui est lent à la colère vaut mieux qu'un héros » - __La Bible._

Tsuna arriva chez lui, se demandant encore pourquoi Hibari avait eu ce sourire et pourquoi il avait voulu que ce dernier ne lui adresse qu'à lui. C'était bizarre…

-Aaaaah l'amouur !

Tsuna se retourna surpris de voir Reborn déguisé en rose multicolore. Après une seconde de réflexion il se dit que son tuteur devait avoir pris une quelconque substance illicite, enfin… une dose plus élevée que d'habitude.

-Reborn, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fais ici, pourquoi tu dis une chose aussi absurde et enfin pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?, demanda le châtain d'une voix neutre.

-Dame-Tsuna, tu es vraiment aveugle ! Si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis ton tuteur, vu ta tête tu n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Si je suis habillé comme ça c'est parce que la rose est la fleur de l'amour est que le multicolore représente la population homosexuelle, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu le sais autant que moi que tu es gay !

-D'accord d'accord, ne t'énerve pas ! Mais ça ne me dis toujours pas dis ce pourquoi tu as clamé tout haut, je cite : « Aaaaah l'amouur ! » !

-Mais enfin Tsuna, si je dis ça ce pour toi et Hibari !, rétorqua Reborn d'une voix innocente.

Tsuna sentit la colère monter. Il en avait marre, marre qu'on lui parle tout le temps d'Hibari. Pour ces amis, il avait été patient mais pour Reborn et sa petite voix, c'en été trop, il allait craquer. Il répliqua vertement à Reborn, une première.

-Mais pourquoi vous me parlez tout le temps de lui ! Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre, vous vous imaginez des trucs. Arrêtez de vous mêlez de mes histoires et laissez Hibari en dehors de ça ! MERDE !

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Tsuna s'en alla les larmes aux yeux. Reborn le regarda partir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son élève autant sur les nerfs et qu'il le voyait sur le point de pleurer. Le tueur à gages fronça les sourcils, il se dit qu'il devait y aller plus en douceur avec Tsuna quand il était comme ça, dans cet état la. Il se dit qu'il attendrait que son élève se calme pour lui annoncer la terrifiante et imminente nouvelle. Après tout, _ils_ arrivaient demain…

Quand Tsuna rentra chez lui, il vit sa mère le regarder bizarrement, il ne lui dit même pas qu'il était rentré comme d'habitude. Il était désolé mais il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un. Sa mère lui fit un regard doux pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris mais qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tsuna l'en remercia.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires et se jeta sur son lit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pleurer. Il voulait pleurer pour évacuer. Evacuer quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop lui-même… On lui disait qu'il était aveugle sur ses sentiments, mais en même temps, après la déception de Kyoko, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui sur ses sentiments. Il avait du mal à refaire confiance sur l'amour. L'amour. Ce mot lui était inconnu finalement. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait quand on tombait amoureux. Quand on lui parlait d'Hibari, quelque chose en lui tourbillonnait comme si son simple nom lui apportait du réconfort. Il secoua la tête, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…  
Il était en colère, en colère contre ses amis pour lui rabâcher tout le temps que lui et Hibari était bien mieux ensemble. En colère contre Reborn pour beaucoup de chose. En colère contre lui-même pour avoir une chance aussi pourrie, pour être en colère contre ces gens qui ne veulent que l'aider, pour être en colère tout simplement.  
Il sentit quelque chose couler sur se joues. De l'eau. Il pleuvait ? Ah non, il pleurait juste… Tsuna pleura, pleura encore et encore. Il voulait crier, arracher tout ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Reborn l'observait dans l'ombre, il était désolé pour son élève, il voulait l'aider mais il se dit que le meilleur moyen serait qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il regarda son élève entrer dans une rage sombre. Le bébé baissa son fédora. Quand il sentit que Tsunayoshi s'était calmé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son élève. Il s'était endormit en pleurant, sa chambre était saccagée. Reborn souri, tant mieux, ça lui évitait de se fâcher encore une fois contre quelqu'un…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tsuna se réveilla, soulagé, c'était comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids du cœur, il regarda aux alentours et vit sa chambre sans dessus-dessous. Il soupira et se dit qu'il rangerait ça plus tard. Il eu une petite pensée pour sa paresse et lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne devrait pas être là ! (oui Tsuna parle à ses trait de caractère… ça peut arriver !) Tsuna se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour de nettoyer le visage et pour se soulager car « petit Tsuna » s'était réveillé. Il se dit qu'il avait un karma pourri. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Il regarda son membre devenu douloureux et se dit que deux érections en une journée c'était éprouvant à force. Il prit son sexe en main et fit comme ce matin. L'inconnu réapparu et lui infligea cette torture si plaisante. Des gémissements se dirigèrent vers sa bouche. Il accéléra de plus en plus. Sa main gauche devint active, il se caressa. Sa main commença sur le cou, le griffa elle continua sur le torse et pinça ses tétons, il gémit plus fort. Son sexe pulsait de plus en plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Sa main continua son chemin et atteignit son sexe, là où était son autre main, Tsuna allait éjaculer mais le bel inconnu en décida autrement. Sa main droite se rendit vite à la base de son membre et serra. Le sperme resta dans son membre, au plus grand désarroi de Tsuna qui résista à l'envie de relâcher sa main droite. Sa main gauche, elle, finit sa course vers son intimité, elle joua un peu avec elle puis se décida d'entrer. Au premier doigt, Tsuna haleta encore plus. Un seul doigt lui procurait tellement de plaisir, cette sensation était bizarrement plaisante. Tsuna résista à l'envie de relâcher sa main autour de son sexe. Il imagina cet inconnu aux yeux orageux le scruter. Tsuna avait envie de lui crier de venir en lui mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas possible. Tsuna entra les deux autres doigts en même temps en lui. Il cria de plaisir et sa main droite recommença à faire des vas-et-et-viens rapides sur son membre et éjacula. L'inconnu aux cheveux disparu non sans un sourire et Tsuna remarqua que ce sourire lui était familier. Notre héros resta pantelant dans la douche et se remit difficilement de ses émotions. Une fois les idées claires Tsuna remercia le ciel que les pièces de la maison soit insonorisées. Il prit une douche froide tout en nettoyant cette dernière (d'ailleurs celle-ci n'hésita pas à faire un rapport à ses amis le réveil et le frigo !^^). Tsuna sorti de la salle de bain et descendit manger avec sa famille.

-Mouahahahahah ! Lambo-san est le plus fort, il va tout manger !

-Lambo partage un peu, ne soit pas méchant !, répliqua une petite fille.

-Oh Tsu-kun ! Ca va mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

-Oui merci maman et désolé pour mon comportement tout à l'heure Reborn, maman.

-Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna, répliqua Reborn, ça peut arriver.

Tsuna regarda Reborn avec un air ahuris. Pas de coups de pieds, pas de coups tordus. Ca cachait quelque chose…

-Reborn qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me pardonne si facilement ? Je suis sûr que tu me cache quelque chose !

-Quoi ?! Tu me crois capables de faire une chose pareille ?! Oui ! Demain, tu héberge la Varia ! Voili voilou !

-….HEIIIIIINNNNNNNN ?! Nan mais t'es malade ! Mais on n'a pas de place !

-Si c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète Dame-Tsuna tu fais peur !

-Mais ça fait un choc comprends-le ! C'est le temps que ça monte au cerveau !

-Alalalala ! Ce sont des amis à toi Tsu-kun ?, demanda Nana d'une voix innocente.

-Bien sur Nana !, fit Reborn sur le même ton (Bizarrement, ça sonnait moins bien sur lui !)

-Pas de problème, nous nous arrangerons ! Les enfants et moi irons dormir à l'hôtel !

-Mais maman, tu ne vas pas partir ! C'est chez toi ici !

-Tsu-kun, je peux bien te laisser la maison quelques jours ! Nous irons au parc d'attraction ! Cela nous ressourcera !

Tsuna préféra ne pas discuter avec sa mère et interrogea plutôt Reborn qui lui apprit que la Varia venait demain matin et qu'il aurait une surprise le lendemain au Lycée. Notre héros frissonna à la pensée de la quelconque surprise.

Une fois la table débarrassée et les enfants couchés (non sans récolter quelques bosses pour Tsuna), le châtain alla se coucher mais le téléphone retentit. Il alla décrocher.

-Allo ?

-Herbivore.

-Hibari ?! que-pourquoi tu appelle à cette heure là ?

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeais que tu sois avec moi pour la sorti dans deux jours.

-Ben, non je ne crois pas que ça me dérange…

-D'accord.

BIP BIP BIP

-Oh la saleté, il m'a raccroché au nez ! Je Je…. Raaaaah j'en ai marre !

Et c'est sur cette pensée meurtrière, euh non, sur cette douce pensée ! (c'est mieux !^^) que Tsuna alla se coucher. Ah si seulement il pouvait juste en savoir un peu plus sur ses sentiments... Il repensa à Hibari, pourquoi lui avait-il téléphoné à cette heure-ci ? Et juste pour une stupide question, bien sur qu'il voulait se mettre avec lui ! Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour qu'il l'appelle ! Tsuna eu un instant d'arrêt, il venait de dire que se mettre avec Hibari ne le dérangeait pas. Ce devait être la soupe que sa mère avait faite pour qu'il pense un truc aussi bizarre ! Quoique…

_« C'est la colère refoulée qui donne naissance aux explosions de violence et non la colère gérée » - __Claudia Rainville._

Et voila un chapitre plus court que les autres mais pour moi la colère est soudaine elle explose puis elle retombe. Après il y a la rancœur et tout ce qui suit mais c'est plus long et mon thème était plutôt sur cette colère !^^ Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous continuerez d'aimer ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis avec les reviews ! Je ne veux pas que se soit méchant mais constructif, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. La méchanceté est bannie ici ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !


	4. La gourmandise

**Disclaimer :** Il faut toujours espérer, mais pour l'instant ils appartiennent à Akira Amano !

**Paring :** Ben, il n'a pas changé…enfin je crois…Non je rigole c'est toujours un 1827 !

**Rating :** M, de toute manière vous aviez déjà un aperçu de ce qu'il va arriver !

**Note :** BONJOUR ! Euh…bon ok je suis en retard mais je suis partie en vacances et il n'y avait pas internet ! Bouh, ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait (ou même si ça vous plait pas ! :p)

**Réponses au reviews (celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre par messages !) :**

**S .SH :**

Merci pour ta review ! Elle ma faite très plaisir ! Pour les citations je les trouve sur internet !^^ Tu verras tu verras ce qu'il se passera pendant la sortie^^ Au plaisir de te revoir !

**Destruczic :**

Et ben tu as ta réponse ! C'est la suite donc oui il y en a une !^^ Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à capter ton attention !^^ J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fiction !^^

**Les péchés capitaux sont utiles à Tsuna !**

Chapitre 4 : La gourmandise.

_« La gourmandise commence quand on n'a plus faim » - Alphonse Daudet_

Un jour, dans une chambre saccagée, un adolescent rêvait, enfin… cauchemardait. Il s'imaginait que toute une bande de fous débarquait chez lui et squattent pour une durée indéterminée, ils venaient même dans son Lycée juste pour le faire suer.

BIP BIP BIP BI- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII !

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, en heurtant au passage la tête de la personne qui avait cassé son réveil.

-Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On attaque ?

-VOII ! Détends-toi gamin, rétorqua l'assassin de réveil, tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui c'est de me faire une bosse et d'être en retard !

-Tu pouvais le dire plus tôt que j'étais en retard Squalo ?!, cria Tsuna sans être inquiété par le fait qu'un assassin se trouvait dans sa chambre, Je vais me faire tuer !

Et sans un mot de plus, Tsuna poussa Squalo qui atterrit sur le lit (en gueulant un bon VOIII qui tua le tympan de notre héro), s'habilla et descendit les escaliers en croisant un travesti.

-MMMMUH Tsunayoshi∼ Que tu es beau ! Viens me faire un câlin !

Tsuna accéléra, il courra vers la cuisine, pris un toast et salua un blond, une grenouille et un gars avec des cicatrices.

-A plus !, cria Tsuna en fermant la porte et en courant vers le Lycée.

Le châtain courrait, courrait avec son toast toujours à la main. Soudain il s'arrêta.

-Attends, qu'est ce que la Varia faisait chez moi ? Où est ma mère ?, paniqua-t-il.

Tsuna essaya de se rappeler quand on lui avait dit que des fous dangereux venaient chez lui. Il se souvint de son rêve, il devint livide mais se reprit. La varia ne pouvait pas venir au Lycée. Point.

-Alors dame-Tsuna ? Tu ne te souviens même pas qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui ? Tu me déçois !, lui dit un écureuil qui disparu avec son toast.

-Eh mon toast !, s'exclama Tsuna qui se dit qu'il avait un sacré problème de nourriture.

Depuis qu'il avait été décidé que Tsunayoshi serait le futur parrain des Vongola, et que Reborn était entré dans sa vie, le décimo avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre de la nourriture chez lui. Tsuna se considérait comme petit et frêle, et avait un gros complexe là-dessus.  
Mais faisant fis de son estomac qui gargouillait, notre héros courra jusqu'au lycée avec la peur d'être encore en retard. Sa petite conscience lui dit qu'il devrait être habitué. Etrangement, la voix de celle-ci ressemblait à celle Reborn. Tsuna chassa ses pensées et franchit la grille en trébuchant sur un petit caillou qui, tout content, fit tomber Tsuna. Le châtain se releva et ne pris pas en compte ses égratignures pour courir jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il s'arrêta, souffla un bon coup et entra.

-Bonjour, e-excusez mon retard, dit-il.

-Ah monsieur Sawada ! Il ne manquait plus que vous, allez vous assoir à votre place, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire à la classe et nous vous attendions !

Tsuna resta sur place, ébahit. Pas de remarque cinglante, pas de moqueries de ses camarades ?

-Eh Dame-Tsuna, tu ne va rester là comme un débile ?, se moqua une voix que le dit dame-Tsuna connaissait bien.

-Je te serais gréé, s'il te plait de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Tu n'es pas autoriser à dire quoi que se soit conn-saleté !, déclara froidement Hana.

-En gros, ta gueule Kyoko !, s'exclama Hayato.

Tsuna les laissa se disputer et alla s'assoir. Kyoko avait bien changé, elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Ses amis non plus, ne pouvaient pas la voir. Mais ce qu'il l'étonnait le plus c'est le fait qu'Hana ne lui adresse la parole juste pour la renvoyer balader, le plus souvent pour prendre sa défense. Aujourd'hui Tsuna n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Laissez, cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine, juste à pourrir avec les rats. Et encore, les rats méritent mieux, déclara Tsuna avec une voix froide, remplie de colère et d'amertume.

Tout le monde dans la classe, se figea, stupéfié. Si même Dame-Tsuna parlait comme ça à quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne à fait quelque chose d'horrible. Les gens se tournèrent vers Tsuna et le contemplèrent quelques secondes avant que le professeur intervienne.

-Hum hum !, l'attention se retourna vers l'adulte, Alors la première chose que je voulais vous dire c'est que nous allons accueillir plusieurs personnes pendant une durée indéterminé. Allez entrez !

L'attention se porta, cette fois-ci vers la porte. Tsuna repensa à son rêve et pria de toute ses forces pour que se ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Le pauvre se dit qu'il avait un karma pourri quand la pauvre porte explosa. (Encore une porte victime d'une agression ? Appelez SOS porte !^^)

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! !

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles même si les tympans étaient morts. Tsuna se tapa la tête contre sa table.

-Muuuuuuu∼ Voila tout un tas de beau garçon !, s'exclama un étrange gars se trémoussant donnant des nausées à tout le monde et des sueurs froides aux garçons.

Hana retroussa ses manches et regarda le gars étrange d'un regard noir. Des couteaux apparurent dans ses mains et elle les lança au type avec une coupe bicolore qui en voulait à Ryohei. Le dit gars les évita mais s'en pris un qui n'était pas celui d'Hana.

-Ushishishi ! Je les tus et après tu les mets dans ta chambre froide ! D'accord ? Shishishi !

Même si les tympans étaient morts et que la moitié de la classe n'entendait plus rien, le sourire du blond faisait froid dans le dos, d'autant plus qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés derrière une frange qui aurait fait faire un arrêt cardiaque à un coiffeur. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été chez le coiffeur ? Les plus courageux -ou suicidaires selon le point de vue- sortir les ciseaux de leurs trousse en cas d'attaque du sadique aux couteaux.

-Bel. Je t'interdis de faire quoi que se soit, ça va couter cher quoi que tu fasses, alors tu te calme sinon c'est toi que je mets dans la chambre froide de Lussuria ! D'ailleurs j'ai la nouvelle facture d'électricité, Lussuria, soit tu nettoies ton congélo' soit je l'enlève ! Ca coute trop cher !

Le professeur s'étonna de voir un bébé volant, qui finalement ne ressemblait pas à un bébé, après l'avoir entendu parler d'argent. Il regarda son portefeuille et constata qu'il n'avait plus rien alors que le matin même il avait été retiré de l'argent. Le professeur jeta un regard suspicieux au bébé. Celui-ci lui fi un regard innocent qui sonnait faux sachant que, sûr lui aussi, on ne voyait pas ses yeux qui étaient cachés par une capuche.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous faites honte au boss !, s'écria une grande qui n'était pas gâté par la vie quand on voyait son physique. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il des parapluies derrière lui ? Il avait peur qu'il pleuve ?

-Bien, bien !, s'exclama le professeur coupant court à toutes les discussions et interrogations des autres. Et si vous vous présentiez ? Il y a de la place un peu partout, donc une fois présenté, vous irez vous assoir où vous voulez !

Le gars au parapluie s'avança en premier.

-Je suis Levi-a-than, ma principale activité est le combat de parapluies qui produisent de l'électricité. D'ailleurs quand il y a une coupure de courant au manoir je remplace le disjoncteur ! Bouuuuuuh, il fondit en larmes pour se reprendre trente secondes plus tard. Mon but dans la vie est de protéger le boss !, s'exclama-t-il.

PAN !

Levi s'envola pour finir sur une chaise au fond de la classe. Le travesti s'avança à son tour.

-Bonjouuuuuur∼ mes chéris ! Mama-Lussuria est là pour s'occuper de vous ! (un frisson parcourra toute la classe) J'aime les garçons !, fit-il avec un regard langoureux (certains s'évanouirent), Mon passe-temps est la cuisine, la mode, ma chambre-froide, le boss, les cheveux de Squ-chaaaaaan ! Ils sont très beaux ! Et mon but dans la vie, c'est de pouvoir couper les cheveux de Bel-chaaaaaan !

Tout en parlant, Lussuria ne remarqua pas deux auras meurtrières qui provenaient des-dit Squ-chan et Bel-chan. Finalement les deux passèrent à l'attaque avec l'aide d'Hana, et le nécrophile fini son dialogue la tête dans la table sur laquelle il atterrit. On entendit encore des bribes de mots venant de lui. On comprit clairement le prénom Ryohei, et Hana se fit un plaisir de lui assener le coup fatal : un coup de dictionnaire et un poing qui l'assomma contre sa table abimée (celle-ci pleurait, elle ne voulait pas être avec ce fou ! La table regarda Bel, et se dit qu'elle préférait être avec un nécrophile qu'avec un gars qui jouait avec des couteaux !)

Ce fut au tour du bébé de s'avancer.

-Mammon. L'argent. Etre riche et briser une malédiction.

Et le bébé se déplaça vers la table à côté de Tsuna, car Mammon se dit que ce devait être le moins ennuyant des élèves. Il le regarda attentivement et remarqua que Tsuna se tapait la tête de plus en plus fort. Le bébé se demanda s'il devait mettre un coussin pour éviter qu'il se fasse encore plus mal. En fin de compte il se dit que ça aller encore couter cher et reporta son attention vers le reste de la Varia. D'ailleurs Bel s'était avancer, il le sentait mal, vraiment mal.

-Shishishishishishishi—

Et il alla s'assoir tout en riant.

-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bel qu'est ce que tu fais ? Va t'assoir à la bonne place !

-Un prince s'assoit où il veut !

-VOOIII, faut pas abuser, dégage de la place du prof' d'ailleurs il est où ?

-Ushishishi, sous la table !

BAM !

Bel, s'envola tout en rigolant. Il fini sa course sur une chaise au fond de la classe. Au fond les gens paniquaient, ils ne voyaient pas ce fou mais entendaient son rire. Une fille se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais regarder de films d'horreur ! BRRR, ça donnait des frissons ! Une fois le professeur debout et Bel assommé, Le gars bruyant se présenta, tout le monde remarqua sa belle chevelure, et ils virent que le squale était d'un beauté à couper le souffle.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII, Je suis Superbi Squalo, j'aime manier les épée, s'exclama-t-il en fouettant l'air avec son épée ce qui fit peur à tout le monde, et mon but c'est d'élever le boss jusqu'à être le dixième parrain des Vongola… même si je sais ça impossible, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre cette réflexion. Et-OH salut gamin ! Tu t'entraine toujours aux épées ?

-Ahahahah ! Salut Squalo ! Ne t'inquiète pas je m'entraine encore mais j'aime encore le baseball ! Aller, viens t'assoir !, s'exclama Takeshi en tapotant la chaise à côté de lui.

Sur le quart de la classe qui était encore vivant, quelques uns d'entre eux s'évanouirent. Si Takeshi se mettait en parler amicalement à un épéiste bruyant, où allait le monde?! Et la personne la plus silencieuse mais la plus effrayante s'avança à son touret fixa la classe d'un air supérieur.

-Tch ! Déchets !

Et il alla poser son fessier sur une chaise au fond de la classe.

-Bien !, essaya le professeur, voila des présentations pour le moins originales !

-Sensei !, s'exclama Kyoko en grande fayotte, Vous n'aviez pas une deuxième nouvelle à nous annoncer ?, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ah oui ! On m'a dit que cet après midi des personnes allaient participées à un cour de cuisine ! On m'a dit de citer la famiglia des Vongola et la Varia. Ils se reconnaîtront à ce qu'il parait. Et on m'a aussi dit que Hana Kurokawa y était conviée, et que je ne devais pas laisser Sasagawa Kyoko y aller. Voila ! Ca se déroulera cette après-midi ! Bon alors commençons le cour !

Tsuna resta choqué. Il n'y avait que Reborn pour proposer ce genre de chose. Tsuna pria de toute ses forces pour que tout se passe bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui était toujours par terre et regarda l'entrée pour apercevoir un gardien du nuage avec un air qui ne voulait rien dire de bon. Soudain la sonnerie retentie. Le décimo prit ses affaire et courra jusqu'au toit, il savait que toute cette histoire lui retomberait dessus.

-Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Attends nous !, cria une voix féminine.

-Tsuna !, répliqua une voix joyeuse.

-Juudaime, tenta une voix ronchon. S'il te plait Tsuna attends nous !

Tout les trois ouvrèrent la porte du toit en même temps. Tsuna failli s'étouffer quand Hana le serra dans une étreinte. Il réussi plus ou moins à s'arracher à elle. Enfin c'était plutôt grâce à Ryohei qui entra avec un Hibari qui le poursuivait. Une fois ce petit incident réglé, le groupe d'amis commença à manger. Hibari décida de rester sur le toit du toit (oui cette expression est bizarre mais je sais pas comment on dit l'endroit où Hibari s'allonge ! Roh et puis je fais ce que je veux, et pis NA !^^), pour surveiller la bande d'herbivore selon lui, mais pour loucher sur Tsuna selon Hana. Ce qui donna un long rougissement au châtain. Ils commencèrent à manger.

-Tsuna, tu ne mange pas ?, questionna Hana.

-Hein ? Ah euh…c'est que j'ai plus trop l'habitude de manger dans le calme. Sans que personne ne vienne prendre ma nourriture !

-Mais mange un peu, s'il te plait, pour moi et pour toi ! J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère !, plaisanta la seule fille.

-D'accord d'accord ! Promis maman !, la charia Tsuna.

Et le repas se passa dans la joies et la bonne humeur si on excepte les dispute. Et au final Yamamoto entraina Gokudera on ne sait où, et Ryohei fit pareil avec Hana, laissant Tsuna et Hibari seuls. Tsuna se tendit il jeta un coup d'œil à son gardien du nuage et fut époustouflé par sa beauté. Il était endormi et son visage était détendu. Quelque mèches brunes tombaient sûr son visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Tsuna le dévora des yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur battait plus vite, ses mains le démangeaient il avait envie de toucher ses cheveux. Ils avaient l'air si doux. Tout à sa contemplation, Tsuna ne remarqua pas que son gardien s'était réveillé. Hibari avait bien sentit que le plus petit le regardait, il le laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur de ce regard qui se portait sur lui. Tsuna sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il se laissa faire et tomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux quand il ne sentit plus le regard de son boss. Ses yeux orageux découvrirent un petit herbivore les yeux fermés, le visage serein. Le préfet se dit que s'ils devaient s'observer quand l'un était endormi, ils n'allaient pas avancer. Heureusement qu'il y avait la sortie de demain. Kyoya fit un doux sourire en y repensant. Il regarda Tsuna s'approcha et lui baisa le front puis il parti. Il avait des incompétents à pourchasser. Une demi-heure plus tard, le décimo se réveilla secoué comme un prunier.

-Tsuna ! Réveille-toi !, c'est l'heure du cour !

-Aaaaah ! Oui oui, d'accord j'arrive mais arrête de me secouer !

Une fois que notre héro fut opérationnel, le petit groupe s'avança dans une salle de classe tout le monde était assis même Hibari, Chrome était là aussi. Reborn était debout sur la table du professeur.

-Ah voila le boss, déclara-t-il d'un air moqueur, Tsuna assis toi à côté d'Hibari ! Les autres où vous voulez. Lambo n'est pas là pour éviter d'en mettre partout ! Alors aujourd'hui c'est un cours de cuisine que vous allez avoir ! Enfin cours…c'est plutôt un défi, vous devez faire une recette de base, un gâteau au yaourt ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, non ? Et comme je sais que certains d'entre vous cuisinent comme des autruches dans un cagibi dans le rayon produit laitier d'un magasin au cœur de l'Himalaya, j'ai décidé que la personne qui aura fait la recette la mieux réussi aura une récompense, et que la moins réussie aura l'équivalent de la récompense la plus nulle du siècle ! C'est pour vous boostez ! La récompense variera en fonction du gagnant et du perdant. Pas de triche sinon c'est un gage ! Je veux que vous fassiez ce gâteau au yaourt seul ! La recette est affichée au tableau, les ingrédients sont sur votre table, il y a même de chose en plus si vous voulez faire preuve d'originalité ! Vous avez deux heures, c'est beaucoup mais vous êtes des cancres alors…. A vos marques, prêt ? CUISINEZ !

Tout le monde se mit au boulot. Tsuna avait fait cette recette mille et une fois, alors la faire n'était pas compliqué ! Takeshi n'avait pas trop de problème tout comme Hana. Les trois avaient fini aux bout de trois quarts d'heure, leurs gâteaux étaient cuits, Tsuna avait même rajouté des pépites de chocolats à l'intérieur. Hana avait mis des carrées de pralinoises quant à Yamamoto, il avait transformé le gâteau en muffins. Tout les trois avaient décoré leurs œuvres : Hana avait fait un glaçage à la vanille, Yamamoto avait juste mis du Nutella sur ses muffins et Tsuna avait dessiné au crayon de chocolat l'emblème des Vongola magnifiquement réussi.

Du côté du reste de la famille du décimo, Hibari et Gokudera avaient massacré une bonne douzaine d'œufs sans le vouloir avant de réussir à en casser deux et avait fini leurs gâteaux une demi-heure après notre trio. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas décorer le gâteau de peur de faire une bêtise. Chrome, avait apprit à cuisiner grâce à Bianci, elle se débrouillait pas trop mal et avait fini en même temps que Gokudera mais elle avait apprit l'art du poison cooking sans s'en rendre compte, et son gâteau pris une couleur violette et dégageait une fumée étrange. Ryohei nous avait fait un gâteau à l'extrême, il avait rajouté du colorant jaune et avait écrit « EXTREME » au crayon à l'orange.

Du côté de la Varia, c'était un désastre. Bel se débrouillait pas mal sauf qu'il avait rajouté des couteaux dans son gâteau par inattention et ces derniers avaient fondues lors de la cuisson, attristant Bel qui boudait parce que « c'était pas prévu que ces saleté des couteaux fondes ! BOUUUUH MES COUTEAUX ! ! ! ! ». Lussuria avait l'habitude de cuisiner et cuit son gâteaux à la perfection en rajoutant même un cœur coulant au chocolat, il avait dessiné au crayon de chocolat un cadavre sur son gâteau, il parait que « c'était le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'inhume BOUUUUUUH ! MON HOMME ! ». Mammon s'était démené comme pas possible, il allait peut être avoir de l'argent s'il gagner et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ! « L'esprit de compétition, et l'argent ! Même si j'aime bien les gâteaux aux yaourts ! La dernière fois que j'en ai fait un, on l'avait vendus ! BOUUUUUH ! MON GÂTEAU AU YAOURT ! » Avait-t-il dit en éparpillant des pépites de noisettes dessus, tout avait faillit être gâché quand il s'était écroulé dessus, rattrapé au dernier moment par Lussuria. Levi, avait fait un gâteau tout bossu, avec des grumeaux et quand il avait voulu dessiné son boss il avait éternué dessus… il hurla à la mort tout en postillonnant parce que « Je suis indigne du boss ! BOUUUUUUH PARDONNNN ! ». Squalo avait bien réussi son gâteau assez simple, si l'on considère que mettre du saumon dedans pouvait rendre le gâteau meilleur parce que « C'est pas ma faute si j'aime le poisson ! VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CETTE RECETTE COMMENCE A ME FAIRE CHIER ! ! ! ! ! ! ». Xanxus quant à lui, restait Xanxus dans toutes les situations même si il avait une folle envie de pleurer. Son gâteau était à moitié cuit encore dans le four, quand le boss de la Varia décida d'accélérer la cuisson en tirant une balle dans le four. Et c'était pas son problème si « ce déchet de four est trop sensible, ce n'est en aucun cas de ma faute espèce de déchet ! Et si mon déchet de gâteau est cramé et que je dois réparer le four c'est que c'était le destin ! ET PUIS MERDE C'EST SQUALO QUI PRENDRA CHER ! ! ! ! ! ». Bref ! Chez la Varia l'heure était à la dépression !

-STOP ! Le temps est écoulé ! Je vais inspecter vos gâteaux. Il y aura des récompenses autres que le gagnant et le perdant. Alors pour le gâteau le plus bizarre, le prix d'une visite à Vendicare est décerné à Chrome ! BAM ! On applaudit pour chaque prix !

Tout le monde applaudit Chrome qui parti toute contente de pouvoir tout raconté à Mukuro-sama. Avec un peu de chance elle réussira à le faire évader !

-Pour le prix du gâteau le plus mortel, des couteaux tout neufs sont donnés à Bel ! Je voulais le donner à Chrome mais bon !

En recevant des couteaux tout neufs, Bel arrêta de pleurer et les serra très fort contre lui, et son sourire sadique réapparu.

-Pour le gâteau le plus immangeable, on offre un poisson rouge à Squalo !

Quand on lui donna son poisson rouge, Squalo piqua une crise et après s'être calmé par un baiser de son Boss, il chuchota doucement le prénom de son poisson. Bel cru entendre le doux nom de Zehirman (Pour les connaisseuse de Reflet d'acide !^^) en lui donnant un doux bisou. Xanxus se promis de donner «un bisou » à Squalo en rentrant.

-Pour les gâteaux les plus simples on offre des dynamites pour Gokudera et Hibari aura autre chose en temps et en heure !

Gokudera sauta de joie en ayant ses nouvelles dynamites puisse rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait, il essaya de reprendre contenance. Hibari, lui, ne fit qu'un sourire énigmatique.

-Pour le gâteau à la décoration la plus effrayante, offrons des boas (pas le serpent hein ! ^^) à Lussuria !

Lussuria arracha les boas des mains de Reborn et dansa avec. Il était sur un petit nuage (mais non ! Pas Hibari !^^) Les boas étaient de toutes les couleurs.

-Pour le gâteau qui fait le plus mal aux yeux, le prix de gants de boxe reviens à Ryohei !

Ryohei enfila les gants de boxe avec plaisir et commença à boxer dans le vide.

-Pour le gâteau le plus cramé, Xanxus, je te donne une bouteille de bourbon !

-Tch ! Déchet !, déclara le gagnant non sans qu'une petite rougeur apparaisse sur son visage.

-Pour le gâteau le plus transformé, je déclare Yamamoto possesseur de cette nouvelle batte de baseball !

Takeshi inspecta la batte et un grand sourire se fit sur son visage quand il découvrit qu'à l'intérieur de la batte il y avait une épée.

-Pour le meilleur glaçage je donne à Hana le nouveau modèle de balai rouge à tête chercheuse !

Hana le prit doucement et remercia Reborn d'un doux sourire.

-Chut nous avons presque fini ! Pour la décoration la plus minable mais délicieuse je te donne 10yens Mammon !

Mammon arracha les billets et rigola sadiquement tout en rangeant les billets quelque part sûr lui.

-Alors maintenant nous allons décerner le prix les plus importants ! Levi, je te condamne à un mois dans la chambre froide de Lussuria !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Et si ! Maintenant…Tsuna ! Ton gâteau était parfait, ta décoration est superbe. Tu as un talent ! Profite de ces compliments car tu n'en auras pas beaucoup d'autres ! Alors ton prix c'est…

BAM !

Reborn donna un coup de balle à Tsuna. Celui-ci tomba et pendant quelques secondes et se releva, ne remarquant pas les yeux ébahis des autres et les saignements de nez de certains.

-Reborn ! Ca va pas ?! J'ai gagné alors pourquoi tu me tire dessus ?! T'es malade ! Et vous pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

-Euh Tsuna, touches le dessus de ta tête…

Tsuna leva sa main et au moment où cette dernière allait rencontrer son crâne, il toucha deux pointes duveteuses. Tsuna prit le miroir que Reborn lui tendait et constata qu'il avait deux oreilles de chats. Il remarqua qu'il avait aussi une queue de chat.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Nan mais t'as un problème Reborn c'est pas possible autrement ! Et tu m'explique comment tu veux que je me débarrasse de ça ?

-C'est pas bien compliqué, il faut que tu embrasse la personne que tu aime pour la première étape, et pour la deuxième et dernière il faut que tu….accomplisse l'acte le plus intime entre deux amants !

-Pardon ?

-Rooooh ! Tu ne comprends même pas la délicatesse, bon en gros, faut que tu embrasse la personne que tu aime et que tu couche avec lui !

Tsuna devint tout rouge, ses oreilles se baissèrent de gène et sa queue se balança frénétiquement dans tout les sens. Hibari le trouva très mignon et il se mit en tête de lui toucher les oreilles pendant la sortie de demain. Son plan était en marche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à séduire le décimo. Car oui, Kyoya était tombé amoureux de son boss. Il l'avait aperçu dans les vestiaires en train de se changer, Tsuna était gêné, il s'était déshabillé puis était entré dans les douches. Hibari l'avait suivi du regard puis était repartit. Depuis le préfet observait du regard le plus jeune et avait remarqué qu'il ne supportait pas les accolades de Yamamoto, les baisers amicaux de Hana. Il avait compris au bout de plusieurs semaines qu'il était tombé amoureux de Tsuna et il avait commencé un jeu de séduction très subtile avec lui. Tsuna tombait doucement dans ses bras. Hibari fit un doux sourire, oui, bientôt Tsuna sera à lui…

_« Sous quelque rapport qu'on envisage la gourmandise, elle ne mérite qu'éloge et encouragement. » - Anthelme Brillat-Savarin._

Voila pour un quatrième chapitre plus long que les autres ! Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la gourmandise alors j'ai fais un cours de cuisine ! J'espère que ça vous à plu !^^ Au plaisir !  
Ah oui! j'ai vue que beaucoup d'entre vous ont regardé ma fic', et je trouve que se serait super si vous laissiez une review, vous serez des anges!


End file.
